The present invention relates to a semiconductor diode fabrication method for the fabrication of a type of chip form outline package with main packaging element of ceramic material. And the semiconductor diode die; metal conductors and encapsulation glass are in a cavity-free structure. The ceramic body element can be prepared in a connected multi-element plate form. The glass joint, conductor elements, and over glaze can be made by thick film printing and firing.
Regular semiconductor diode package methods generally include three types, namely, the metal or glass ceramics container package, the plastic molding package, and the glass powder slurry spin-coating and vitrification package. According to the metal or glass ceramics container package, the two opposite electrode surfaces of the diode die, after the formation of the sub-assembly, are fastened to the conductive elements by soft soldering or hard brazing. This method does not achieve a cavity free structure. According to the plastic molding package, the two opposite electrode surfaces of the diode die are connected to the conductor elements by soft soldering or hard brazing, and then encapsulated with plastics. This method achieves a cavity free structure. However, because the insulative body element is made after the diode die and the conductors are welded together into a sub-assembly, ceramics and the like which is to be processed at a high temperature cannot be used for this method. According to the glass powder slurry spin-coating and vitrification package, the diode die is connected to the electrode elements by hard brazing at a high temperature to form a sub-assembly, and then the sub-assembly is covered with a layer of glass powder paste and then fired to form a bead form glass encapsulation element, in which the electrode elements are made from molybdenum or tungsten which has a coefficient of thermal expansion close to that of the silicon diode die. However, a semiconductor diode made according to this glass powder slurry spin-coating and vitrification package is of bead form which is not convenient in use. Furthermore, the use of molybdenum or tungsten greatly complicates the manufacturing process, and relatively increases the manufacturing cost.